


Undercover At The Great Australian Baking Show

by leavephryneforme



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavephryneforme/pseuds/leavephryneforme
Summary: The Finals of the Great Australian Baking Show features a handsome DI from Melbourne.





	1. Cake Week

**Author's Note:**

> This show is so much fun and someone said that Jack bakes. I think he might.

The challenge, the National Cake of Australia, a Lamington. Damn, Jack thought to himself. 'I should have paid attention when Mom was making them.' Shaking his head, eyes closed. 'How did I even get on this show? How did I get this far?' 

Jack had tried for as long as possible to keep his baking lessons a secret from Phryne. He slipped up by asking Mr Butler for his recipe for cream filling that one day last summer. She was instantly suspicious, staring, one eyebrow lifted. 

"A burgeoning interest in desserts, Jack? That's odd!"  
"You know me, Miss Fisher. Always hungry." He winked and smiled. Still, he could tell she was suspicious. 

********

"But, Miss, why would the Inspector secretly bake? Oh, Miss, perhaps he's going undercover at a bakery!" Dot laughed, but Phryne needed to know. 

*******

Phryne burst through his office later that morning. "Hello, Jack!"

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Miss Fisher?"

"Well, Mr B and Dot made these lovely biscuits. I thought of you." They kissed as he shut the door on a new constable who smiled too much every time the Honourable Phryne Fisher arrived.

"Thank you, Love.' Jack inhaled two biscuits, smiling at her. 

*******

He had entered the Great Australian Baking Show contest eight months ago, amazed that he was asked for a second interview. Not so amazing, really, since the producers are all women.

Now it was Cake Week.


	2. Infiltrate the GAB Show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No need for notes when the chapter is 50 words.

Maybe it wasn't murder. Maybe the script supervisor of the GAB Show had just eaten something old and horrible from the back the fridge. It wasn't a proper kitchen. Just a set where no one person was really responsible for throwing out rubbish or tidying. 

Anyway, the creator of the show had produced 5 successful shows in the past 6 years. Her husband played poker with the police commissioner every week. Jack was asked to get involved after that idiot DI from City Central Insulted almost everyone from camera crew to the judges. 

Not knowing who to trust, Jack thought, why not get a job on the set. The problem was that he didn't know anything about the TV industry. He didn't know much about cameras, nothing about set design. He did enjoy cooking but baking is more of a science. It was worth a try. 

It turned out to be quite easy to get on the show. As soon as Jack showed up, heads turned, jaws dropped and several of the producers felt lustfully compromised. He was a bit uncomfortable but at the same time he had a job to do.


	3. Vanilla Icing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. This is so much fun.

Jack had been AWOL for quiet some time. Something had to be up and the Honourable Phryne Fisher would suss it out if she had to break into Jack's house again or hide in the bushes or bat her lashes at a young constable. 

Why not the straightforward approach? Be a charming freight train. She parked the Hispano and marched to Jack's door. She heard pots and pans clanging but he didn't answer. What could she do but pick the lock and barge in?

"Jack!"

"Miss Fisher!"

Phryne's eyes were ... (like heart emojis) ... filled with lust.  
Jack was wearing trousers with holes in the knees, no shirt. However, he was wearing quite a bit of flour on his arms and what appeared to be vanilla icing all over his chest. He smelled like lovely cake batter.


	4. Almost Clean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone stop me.

Happy and sated, yet sticky, the two detectives held each other on Jack's kitchen floor. Phryne was almost embarrassed about having crusty, sugary stuff all over. It was in her hair, sticking to all of her, except, oddly, her breasts and other private areas seemed to be licked almost clean. Jack, too, clean in certain areas. Anyway they were both smiling as they dozed for a few moments.


	5. Biscuit Week

Bridget Brown was the young, attractive judge on the GAB Show. She was English, sweet, kind to animals, and recently divorced. She argued with the male judge, strongly, when he suggested that the handsome, male contestant who burned the Farthing Biscuits, should be dismissed. 

Jack made it through Biscuit Week. The 20 year old female that was dismissed, cried and cried. Jack hugged her and felt horrible but he had a job to do. Solving a murder was infinitely more important than someone unfairly losing Biscuit Week. Maybe later he could introduce her to that young constable that needed to stop staring at Phryne's legs, ass and boobs.


	6. It's almost over.

"Why won't you tell me? I know somethings going on, Jack Robinson. I will not get dressed and leave your house until you tell me. I will stay here naked, and answer the door to all your neighbors until you spill the beans."

"I can't, Phryne, love. It's classified. By the way, stay as long as you like, but don't go near the windows."

"Jack, why do you have so many cookbooks? These are new. Baking?"

"It's just a new interest."


	7. Jack's Last Baking Challenge

After so many weeks, the medical Examiner ruled the death was not murder. Perhaps when important people die, it's thought to be murder, because there are so many police procedural and cold case shows. This guy just had a defect no one knew about. Jack was exhausted and irritated. He had to get off the show, but how. The female judge loved him. 

He turned up the oven to 675, threw the yeast into the rubbish bin and didn't butter or flour the loaf pans. Forty-five minutes later he was rushed out of the studio with the fire brigade. 

A few months later when sweeps week started, Jane screamed, "Phryne, look, the Inspector in on the Great Australian Baking Show." Phryne was miffed but she knew how he would make it up to her.


End file.
